


As Long As I’m With You

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: After their grueling match at Wrestlemania 35, Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair contemplate their future together.





	As Long As I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first project. A little less introduction to keep it simple. A huge wrestling fan from the jump. A bigger fan of the four horsewomen. Love the chemistry from Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch, also Bayley and Sasha Banks. Huge fans of the four since the beginning. Wanted to do a Charlynch-centric one-shot after the events of WrestleMania 35 where I was blown away from the incredible main event. So, after writing the past week, I decided to make a Charlynch response the only way i can think of to the events unfolded that evening.  
> I hope you guys enjoy. Please be aware of the misspelling or grammatical issues or inaccuracies you may see, I apologize. Please and Thank You!

A deep sigh as Charlotte plops down on her bed after a long, hard day. Matter of fact, a long, hard week consisting of media appearances, meet and greets with her biggest fans, public appearances, the whole shebang. It has been an exhausting week that culminated for her putting on a match of the year candidate against Ronda Rousey and Charlotte’s best friend/girlfriend/on screen rival, Becky Lynch. It has been exhausting and depressing since both her and Becky did not see each other all week, matter of fact, it’s been like a military operation for the two in anticipation of the triple threat main event. 

They could not be seen together in the open nor interact just for character purposes and the nature of kayfabe, it hadn’t changed for both The Man and The Queen since being placed in another feud since August at SummerSlam. But, their love for each other has not phased. Since their most talked about feud that got them accolades, praises, potential match of the year discussions, Becky and Charlotte’s long storied friendship dating back to when they made their start in NXT was safe meaning that no matter the nasty, back and fourth remarks, the “best friends always hits harder” physicality, all of that didn’t bother the two. This feud has actually made the women support each other. Becky and Charlotte would spend the night before their matches planning out every move and action they would execute in the ring. They also would give final approval on the not so nice stuff that they would say to each other on social media and their in-ring promos, giving due assurance that no feelings are hurt amongst the both of them. If anything, this feud has brought the best out of the two and made their undying love even stronger. 

As she looks at her phone looking at the text that Becky was on her way to Charlotte’s room after riding back to the hotel along with her family who flew all the way from Dublin to see Becky finally main event Wrestlemania and win both the Raw and Smackdown Live women’s championships. Charlotte could not be anymore happy for her girlfriend to finally get what she deserves, it was something that Charlotte had promised Becky due to the numerous occasions that Becky put Charlotte over since the two made their way onto the main roster from NXT and Charlotte winning her first women’s championship. 

Charlotte feels that she’s done her due diligence in putting Becky over these past few months to make her the most talked about WWE superstar in decades, which also rubbed onto Charlotte, character wise as well. The bevy of emotions that she witnessed as she saw her woman in complete tears and pure joy when she pinned Ronda. Over 80,000 people were losing their mind and on their feet for The Man as she made history in the first women’s main event, of course Charlotte had to save face for cameras to not break character, crying that she didn’t win, but that was The Queen crying, not Ashley, Ashley was in tears that she and Rebecca finally main evented Wrestlemania, a goal that both women wanted to accomplish together a few years ago and seeing her girlfriend who’s dream has come to life after embarking on an journey that began when Becky left home at the age of 15.

Charlotte have heard the stories told by Becky about the things that she done and witnessed on her decade and a half odyssey including her break from wrestling due to a game changing injury that shelved her for a couple of years. Charlotte has always felt for Becky when it comes to not getting opportunities and not being looked as one of the top stars in the WWE. These past few months, Charlotte has spent months making Becky look like a million bucks, figuratively; She been putting Becky over the past couple of months since Becky became the Smackdown Women’s Champion for the first time in two years. She wanted to support her girlfriend by giving her what she wanted and that’s to be the champ, to be loved more by her fans, to finally become what she is now and that is being “The Man”. 

*Flashback to an hour ago*

As Charlotte hobbles to the back with a staggering pain in her knee that she suffered during the match, a roaring round of applause from coworkers alike including a hug from Vince, Stephanie, and Triple H, who were praising and thanking Charlotte for her performance. 

“You were the fucking show out there, Charlotte. I can’t thank you enough.” Triple H would say with tears in his eye.  
“Thanks, Hunter. I don’t know what to say.” Charlotte stammers while shaking off her tears still running since the end of the match.

Charlotte then took her eyes off Triple H onto Becky standing not too far away from Charlotte’s direction. As soon as her eyes trained onto the new dual women’s champion, Charlotte then bolted with her knee in tremendous pain towards her way with tears beginning to form once again with Becky also in tears looking to let out her emotions following suit as well. As Charlotte’s pained knee caused her to tremble on her good knee, Becky would be the first one to hold out her arms and clutched around Charlotte’s neck with her face buried in her chest while sobbing as both belts fell on the ground and Charlotte clasped her arms around Becky’s boulder shoulder and tucked her face down in the side of her face while crying as she and Charlotte tearfully embraced. A bevy of people including surrounding the two gave a roaring applause for both Becky and Charlotte. It took a few to settle in, and Becky would break her silence since leaving the stage. 

“I did it Char. I finally did it.” Becky hiccuped while speaking, nearly at a lost for words.  
“I’m so proud of you Rebecca. You were a total badass. You did it.” Charlotte spoke while despite her teary eyed appearance, her eyes were dazzling at the sight of her girlfriend.  
“No, we did. Together. You took my breath away. We are so great at this together. And i would not trade it for anything without you.”  
“Me neither.”  
“Your going to make me cry again, you dope.” Becky with a little laugh coming out her already broken voice.  
“What, your making me want to cry too.” Charlotte with an light pout on her lips.  
Both women laughed with tears still running then embraced one more time. 

A knock on the door stopped Charlotte from replaying the events from a few hours ago in her mind. As Charlotte looks through the hole to see who it wars, a smile would appear in an instant on her face. As she turns the door to see Becky Lynch in a comfy Wrestlemania branded hoodie and sweatpants with a red skull cap while having both women’s titles on her shoulders.

“Hi, Queen.”  
“Hey, champ champ” Charlotte was by the door with a smirk on her face while Becky had patches of red forming on her cheekbones at the sound of the name.  
“Sorry it took a while. I was just saying bye to me folks for the night.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Everyone wants their share of the champ champ. I’m just so glad to see you.”  
“Me too, lass. I missed you so much. This week has been such a overkill.” Becky reminding Charlotte about how miserable it was without seeing each other. The whole week for the two consisted of nonstop media and public appearances that two reduced to sending out texts, basically checking up and letting each other know if they arrived safely. To make it worse, Charlotte celebrated her birthday in the city with a private get together with those close to her. The party was a success but without her girlfriend. Becky couldn’t appear because it would jeopardize the main event and certainly not bode well with corporate. Becky felt bad but Charlotte gave her assurance that she doesn’t feel upset at the matter. Becky would make a promise to celebrate by theirselves after the match. The whole week has been miserable but it was worth it for the two as they made history once again.

“So.... can I come in? I got an ice pack with your name on it.” Becky peeked around the room with a smirk.  
Charlotte gleefully smiled as she allowed Becky to come in the room.

Becky cracks the content of the ice pack and then places on Charlotte’s hurt knee. Meanwhile placing the bad leg on top of her leg while snuggling next to the queen with her fiery orange hair laid on her shoulder. 

“Did you hear them, Becks. Your people chanted for you, every single one of them. They sang your theme song in unison. It was so loud compared to the last women standing match at Evolution, it’s insane.” Charlotte would speak softly while looking at her balcony that showed the incredible view of the manhattan skyline by her bedside.  
“It was so bloody loud than it was at Evolution. I couldn’t hear me self think. I still can’t believe it.” Becky nodding lightly and smiling at the fact her fans were right by her side all match long.  
“They love you, Becks. They always believed in you. No matter what. Just like I do.” Charlotte would nestle her nose on the side of Becky’s face.  
“Aww. That is so sweet of you.” Becky planting a kiss on Charlotte’s cheeks.  
“I’m such a lucky woman. I do not know how good I have it sometimes. You are truly one of a kind, Charlotte Flair. I don’t know what I do without you.” Becky eyes were filled with sparkle expressing her love to Charlotte.  
“I guess it comes with the flair charm. WOOOOOOOO!.” Charlotte channeling her inner queen while still speaking softly while chanting her famous “wooo” also softly while winking.  
“The flair charm may not work with the man but it definitely works with Becky.” Becky with a sly smirk on her lips.  
“What am I going to do with you, woman?” Charlotte shook her head with a blush filled smile.  
“Just face it, Char, as long as do what we do best in the ring and we love each other in the end, we are perfect together. Forever.” Becky spoke softly while planting another kiss on Charlotte’s cheek once more then a peck on her lips.  
Charlotte’s smile began to falter at Becky finishing her statement with the word “forever”, then Charlotte’s mind completely froze for the moment. A complete, blank stare took control of the queen.

“Charlie, you okay? Char? Earth to Charlie?” Becky tried calling out of Charlotte but no response as the entire room was in silence except the cold air starting to come out the A/C.  
Charlotte then moved toward the edge of her bed with a blank, unresponsive stare and looked at the wall for a few seconds. Becky tried to figure out what’s wrong with Charlotte.  
“Charlotte, what’s wrong? Did I say something? Please talk to me, babe.”  
Becky looking for more answers by starting at Charlotte’s unreadable gaze, but still no response until Charlotte broke her short silence.

“Yeah, I’m fine. No. Not really.” Charlotte then had a worry in her throat while coming up with words to say to Becky.  
“If it’s about you losing. I understand. You’ll get back the title in no time and show these women who is the queen.” Becky scoot up closer to Charlotte.  
“It’s not that. It’s something else.” Charlotte began to play with her hands.  
“What’s wrong, honey? you can tell me.” Becky would rub her hands onto Charlotte’s back at she moves toward the edge of her bed with Becky following suit.  
“It just..... I don’t know why I’m making such a stupid fuss out of it. But I can’t... i just can’t shake it off.” Charlotte had her eyes closed while nodding her head a little.  
“Can’t be that stupid to make you all brooding out of nowhere. What is going on in that pretty little mind of yours?” Becky would put her hands and pat gently on Charlotte’s leg.  
“You know we might be splitting up soon” Charlotte’s revelation made Becky’s heart pang inside realized that soon the superstar shakeup is approaching and the bitter reality that she and Charlotte may end up on different brands.  
“Oh.” Becky said with a strong emphasis.

Brand splits are common in the WWE, it’s creates intrigue and suspension, it also layers in fun as to know what superstars come to Raw or Smackdown Live. But as fun as it may be, it certainly wasn’t for Becky and Charlotte. In 2016, the brand split happened when Charlotte was getting sent to Raw, alas Becky got sent to Smackdown Live as the first female to be drafted. Becky could imagine headlining a fledging women’s division and even become the first Smackdown women’s champion. But reality soon sulked deep as she and Charlotte would no longer be on the same brand. Becky was an emotional wreck and couldn’t deal with being separated from Charlotte as the two have been inseparable since their days in NXT. Charlotte also on the verge of tears but kept her brave face for the Irish redhead and comforted her in wake of the announcement. 

While it was miserable that the two were on separate shows, it didn’t change the nature of their relationship. The following year, Becky did not expect that her woman was finally drafted to Smackdown Live. The second that Charlotte’s theme played, Becky’s solid reaction of a person who won the jackpot sold itself. In the back, Becky went to look for her now fellow Smackdown roster mate and nearly broke in tears now that she and Charlotte are inseparable once again.

Charlotte remembered that night as she still fights with thoughts going off in her head with Becky and her being split once again. Becky wants to say her piece but can’t collect the words to say.

“What’s going to happen to us, Becks?” Charlotte held nothing back as she tears began to start forming while looking for a response from Becky.  
“Well, don’t think that way. I can still appear on both shows, it won’t be too bad.” Becky pointed out that now she’s a double champion, she can appear on both Raw and Smackdown as long as she holds both titles for the foreseeable future.

“It’s still not good enough. I really do think they will split us again.” Charlotte’s lips began to quiver.  
“C’mon Charlie, we been through worse. So what if they split us again? It never really affected us once we got used to it.” Becky began to rub circles on Charlotte’s back.  
“Things are different, Becks. You just don’t understand!” Charlotte raised her voice and began to quietly sob lightly.  
“Tell me what I don’t understand. Is this about the match tonight? Char, if it’s about what happened tonight, don’t worry, you’ll get back on top in no time. If anything, we can both be the champs separately on different brands like before. I don’t see what’s wrong with that.”  
“I don’t care about the damn match anymore, I don’t care about damn title. I only care about not losing you for good!” Charlotte then put her hands on her face while sobbing.  
“Baby, please don’t cry.” Becky can feel her insides trembled as she looks heartbroken seeing Charlotte in tears.  
“There is something going on that I don’t know about. And I know you losing the match tonight isn’t it. Please tell me, Charlie.”

It took a while but not a minute sooner for Charlotte to compose herself. 

“This whole week has been a maze with out you. I know, it’s the job that we have to do. I woke up all of this week without you right next to me, I fall asleep without you next to me. Even I got to celebrate my birthday, but I was unhappy when you weren’t there, and I don’t blame you a single bit because it’s the job that we have to do.” Charlotte spoke softly and looked for the right words to say while playing around with her hands with a single tear coming out her eye.

“I’m sorry if I’m like this. I don’t mean to ruin what great night it has been for you.”  
“You don’t have to apologize for anything, love. I just want to know what’s wrong.” Becky nestled her head on Charlotte’s left shoulder while cradling her hand and planting a kiss. 

“This whole week showed me that what the future would look like if we aren’t together anymore. That we stop falling in love. There’s so much for you out there, becks. Tonight was just the beginning. What if we are consumed with all the fame on the spotlight on us doing what we love to do and then suddenly, we stop being in love and go our separate ways. Seeing you in tears when we first got split up etched into my memory and I prayed that it does not even happen to us. Now look at us, our careers are just getting better and it’s not going to be easier going forward. What if that’s it for us. I just can’t afford to lose you, Becks. I just.....” Charlotte couldn’t pull through with another word and being to sob once more.

Becky let Charlotte speak with no interruptions. Becky would have a sinking feeling seeing Charlotte put into words on pondering a life without her in it. It took a while to Becky speak afterwards.

“You remember when we first met at Full Sail, and I needed to charge my phone real bad. I came across you in the locker room and I approached not knowing who you were and saw you as a random person that I needed to borrow a charger. You gave me such a weird look after. Talk about first impressions.” Becky with a hearty chuckle reminiscing about how she met the blonde. 

“I remember.” Charlotte cracked a small smile while tears pour out her already red eyes. 

“Then, the coach ordered us to do sparring sessions and he paired us together. You told me that I looked familiar. And I said I was the girl that borrowed a charger from you. That same weird look came on you again and I laughed out loud. I remember that day like if it was just yesterday. That was the day I met someone that to this day I would fall in love with out of the blue. Charlotte Flair, I am so glad I fallen in love with you. Tonight when I won and hoisted my belts in the air, in my mind, I thought about you. The way you helped me to being who I am, I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you. You sacrificed a heavy bit to help me and I appreciate it all. None of this is possible with you, being “The Man” is great, but it’s all because of you. And I love you just for that and everything we been though, I would never trade that for anything. It’s going to take more than a blood feud and a brand split to try stop what we have.” Becky planted kisses on Charlotte’s knuckles. 

“I love you too, Rebecca. I’m so glad I met you too. Who knew a phone charger actually got us to be a couple.” Charlotte showing a joking emotion for this first time all night as she and Becky laughed.

“But seriously. You saved me from free fall when I felt there wasn’t anything worth saving. The shit that I went through, the divorces, Reid’s death, I thought that was my endgame. But that all changed when you waltzed into my life and made it better. You are a burst of sunshine that made my life sunny when I was dark and cloudy. And I would never change that. You are my everything, Rebecca.” Charlotte brushed off some orange hair off Becky’s air and rubbed her thumb of Becky’s cheek.

Becky heart flipped at sound of Charlotte explaining her love for her made the Irish woman began to feel tears forming. Both Becky and Charlotte looked at each other while teary, happy smiles while rubbing foreheads. Then Charlotte pulled away with an uncertain look on her face as she was about to say what’s on her mind next. 

“Charlotte?” Becky then got concerned at the sight of Charlotte backing away.  
“You remembered when you asked me a question about my last two relationships and I got so hot and bothered that I snapped at you and made an ass out of myself at the restaurant?” Charlotte looked back at the floor while rubbing her hands on her leg.  
“Yeah, I remember” Becky took time to recollect that day.  
“And then I apologized to blasting at you like that and told you that after what I went though and said that I would never get married again because I don’t know if I’ll ever love someone in that manner again.”  
“I pressed your buttons. I know you don’t want to get upset about the hell that you been put through. So that question was out of line. I should be apologizing to you, lass.”  
Charlotte then got up and walk with caution to the injured knee towards her suitcase and gathered something through a special compartment. “Charlotte. You alright, lass?” Becky got confused on why Charlotte got up. Then Charlotte remained looking at what she gathered then let out a deep breath with her eyes closed.  
“I didn’t want to think about being seriously in love or settling in after what I endured. But that all changed when I fell in love with you.” Charlotte then turned around to face Becky while holding what it appears to be a ring box. 

“Charlotte... What are you doing?” Becky’s eyes began to bulge large and instantly gasped while putting her two hands on her mouth. 

Charlotte was overcome with nervousness, to find herself putting pieces of words that she is trying to say while trying not to faint in front of Becky.  
“I.... I don’t know what’s going to happen to us down the road, but I really don’t want this to end. You stood by me and my bullshit for six long years and you always stood by me. You helped me escape my dark, gloomy past and made my future bright with your wonderful smile. You saw right through me and putting me back into what I am now. No matter what people say behind my back about how I earned my place, you believed in me when everyone doubted me. I trust you with my entire life whether it’s inside or outside the ring. I dreamed that you and I would main event together at a Wrestlemania and tonight we stole the show, forget about Ronda, it’s something I dreamed of but I wanted to accomplish that dream with you.” Charlotte looked unstable but putting herself out for Becky to hear her heart out, who is on bed overwhelmed with tears already coming down.

“I always hear the term “wrestling soulmate” a lot lately. Maybe it strike a cord in me after the many times we fought in our feud. But I truly understand it now. I thought we couldn’t last because of the feud we were in, but somehow fate have plans for us. But if this feud has taught me, you are not just my wrestling soulmate, your my eternal soulmate.” Charlotte then walks towards the bedside where Becky was sitting and crouched in front of her while using her right hand to open the ring box to reveal a 14 karat white gold flower diamond center stone bordered with a flower-shaped frame of shimmering accent diamonds. Becky couldn’t believe what she saw in front of her, she was beyond speechless.

“Rebecca Quin. My Becky. My Thelma. This can’t be the end of our story because i think it is just the beginning for us. You are already my wrestling soulmate. But I want you to be my eternal soulmate. Becky, will you marry me?” Charlotte’s voice is riddle with pure emotion and fallen tears as she looks at Becky as her sobs are loud that she tries to cover her tears as her entire face turns red. She then would join across Charlotte next to the floor near the bed.  
“Char.... this is.... I... I... This is not right.... this is wrong... I can’t do this....” Becky became so overcome with emotion that easily took over with hysterical written over it, she began to hesitate.  
“You don’t want to marry me?” A shattered look on Charlotte’s face appeared as she was embarked on breaking down in front of Becky as she  
“No..No...No... That’s not what I meant. You are a beautiful soul. You words got to me. I mean you shouldn’t do this. Not in this case. Stay right here. Don’t move, I’ll be back in a second. Stay there.” Becky looked to reassure Charlotte from being heartbroken. Then she got up quickly in a hurry and dashed out the room without any explanation, leaving Charlotte confused. 

It wouldn’t be long that Becky came back in a hurry. Locking back the door, Becky was standing with her two hands behind her back looking suspicious then walks back to the area by the bed where Charlotte still had the questionable look on her face. 

“What I really meant to say is that you shouldn’t have to go through that. Because... I kinda had plans as well.” Becky would too reveal a ring box from her hidden hands to a surprised, emotional Charlotte. 

“What?” Charlotte mouth dropped wide open as cover with her hands as tears began to form.

“Cats out the bag. I wanted to do it during our vacation.” Becky had planned to purpose to Charlotte at Ric Flair’s private villa in the Dominican Republic, hence Becky asking the Nature Boy himself in secrecy for his blessing to marry his daughter and also the use of his villa. The ring Becky had was a 14 karat white gold just like Charlotte’s but this was glistening style princess-cut diamond center stone bordered by a squared frame of round and channel-set baguette-cut diamonds.

“But it doesn’t matter. I’ve waited for this very day since I met you. It took so long for me to finally find some happiness since I left Ireland at 15. I knew when we met, we were bound to be together. And yeah, they can split us up or put us in another shitty feud, I don’t care, as long as I’m with you, that’s what matters, and that’s the tea.” Becky tearfully pouring her heart for Charlotte.

“Hey, lets do this together.” Charlotte sniffled But began to clear her voice to speak as she had an idea form in her head.  
“I like that idea.” Becky wiped her tears then nodded in agreement. 

Becky would then join Charlotte as they both kneeled across each other as they propose to one another.  
“You go first, Char.”  
“Okay.... I already said my part. But I will be happy keep it short and sweet to your heart. Becky, we are so great at this. We make magic in the ring, we are the perfect hero and villain, we make history every time we are in the ring. After when we are not in the ring, we are so fucking great together. I don’t want this to end. And I certainly don’t want to lose you. You are everything that I want that I call my better half, my best friend, my person, my Becky, my lass kicker, my Man, my Thelma, my Becks. Rebecca Quin, Will you be my enteral soulmate by marrying me?” Charlotte shaking as she lets out a quip on her lips while Becky is in complete tears.  
“Yes, Charlotte. Yes.Yes.Yes....” Becky shakes her head repeatedly with a teary smile and comes to caress Charlotte’s cheek while brushing her soft lips with hers. After, Charlotte then takes the white gold engagement ring out the box and places it on her right index finger. Becky looks at the ring in all its awe and glory. She would cup Charlotte’s cheek to kiss her.

“Alright, my turn.” After Becky gives another kiss to Charlotte, she composes herself for a second so she can propose back.

“Phew. Alright. Here goes nothing. What can I say about you, Charlotte. You are special. One of a kind. Who knew I would fall in love with Ric Flair’s daughter. I must be the luckiest woman on the planet and luck isn’t usually on my side. I don’t know how I deserve such a eternal repay of sunshine like you. When you told me about your past and you need an escape, I comforted you and made sure to protect you from that. I had a lot of goals in my life, I already completed half of that including main eventing WrestleMania and finally being the champ champ . But this goal is something that was needed to be checked off. And that goal is being your soulmate forever. Ashley Elizabeth Flehr my Charlotte, my tall, blonde boulder, my Louise, my queen. my Charlie. I want don’t want lose you either, and I don’t this to end. This is my life, not just being the champ, being the Man, being the best in the WWE, you are my life.”  
Becky’s glossy eyes looked into Charlotte’s heart and soul through her ocean blue eyes.  
“Ashley..... Will you Marry me?” Becky can feel her tears rising and voice collapse as she sees Charlotte start to cry.  
“Say no more, Rebecca. Yes, I will marry you.” Charlotte would come to Passionately kiss Becky while her hands were on her wet cheeks as she felt them. Both smiled through their kiss. Becky would then take Charlotte’s right hand and place the ring on her right index finger and then plants a kiss on that finger. 

It made Becky and Charlotte laugh through their repeated kisses as the two deeply embraced. Their foreheads rubbed together as they pulled away lightly while still feeling their breaths out their lips. They hold their right hands with their engagement ring in unison. 

“So, looks like I get the to marry The Man.” Charlotte with a smirk on her face  
“You want a cookie or something?” Becky replied with the famous grin made famous by the Man.  
“Just be happy that you finally get to marry the queen.” Charlotte scoff with a light laugh.  
“Yeah, you right. Doesn’t mean I’ll stop slapping your head off.”  
“I know. I gotta get used it. You still gotta bow the knee.  
“Oh you would like that, you dope.”  
“I would. I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Just admit it Becks, it’s like you said. We are together forever.” Charlotte then smiled with her pearly, white teeth.  
“You know what, can I take a rain check on our wedding?” Becky made a mock attempt at leaving.  
“No you will not, woman. Bend the knee to the queen.” Charlotte put her hand on Becky’s torso while using her fingers to tickle her while Becky is overcome with laughter.  
“NEVER!” Becky shouts while being tickled by her soon to be wife. She then pins the tall blonde down and looks to over power by using her fingers to tickle her ribs In revenge. 

After a joyful while, Becky and Charlotte got comfortable where they make it back to the bed whey they are cuddling. They are intertwined from limb to limb as they face each other.

“Talk about the luck of the Irish.” Charlotte planted a wet kiss on Becky’s forehead.  
“You referring to you or me? Because luck really ain’t kind to me.” Becky made a smirk.  
“You kidding me? The night you had tonight. Luck really is on your side.” Charlotte’s eyebrows turns narrow.  
“I’m just toying with ya, You boulder. But I really don’t need luck, because fate has got me good. Real good.” Becky answered back with a kiss on Charlotte’s lips. She let out a yawn signaling that it has been a long week and long night.  
“You should get some rest. You got another long day tomorrow.” Charlotte coos while patting Becky’s fiery orange hair. Becky had a long day filled with media and public appearances as her first day of being the champ champ officially commences.  
“I do. Goodnight, Ashley Elizabeth Flehr-Quin.” Becky slowly fades onto sleeps as she gives Charlotte one final soft smile and a goodnight kiss as her eyelids close shut.  
“Goodnight, Rebecca Quin-Flehr.” Charlotte laughs softly as she gives Becky one final goodnight kiss this time on her lips as she began to fall asleep.

As Becky and Charlotte embarked on a brand new chapter where it might be expected they will be split and sent to other brands. But their undying love and a wedding in future might keep them around no matter the separation.

**Author's Note:**

> Just keeping it short, I plan on doing more content on the 4HW, whether it’s charlynch, baysha, or just the 4HW theirselves. Comment freely and don’t be afraid to give a response. Help me become a better writer as I try to figure it this out. Thank you once again!


End file.
